


They're Playing My Song

by lildogie



Series: Vermis Mater [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Fan Comics, Fanart, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Inspired by Music, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/pseuds/lildogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has at least one song they shouldn't listen to alone.  Or in public.  Or at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They're Playing My Song

**Author's Note:**

> Neither of them has seen the video.

**Author's Note:**

> Taylor Swift - "You Belong With Me"
> 
> Your moirail will improvise fanfic on the spot to assuage your shipping feels. Your matesprit, on the other hand, may mock you mercilessly, especially on the dozenth iteration.


End file.
